


Trust

by unmeiboy



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band), Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmeiboy/pseuds/unmeiboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitayama gets home and find that there's just one thing that's not normal today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

It's been a day full of work when Kitayama finally gets home, late. The last couple of hours he has been recording his own radio show, he's tired, entirely ready to undress and collapse in bed. There's just one thing that's not normal today, he finds, when he notices a pair of shoes by the door that aren't his.

There's only one person it could be, though, so he's not worried. Instead he takes his time, is as silent as he possibly can as he makes his way to the bedroom. What he finds is exactly what he had expected; there, on top of his bed, is Ohkura, curled up against the covers and fast asleep. He's still fully clothed, as if he has been in such a hurry to sleep that he hasn't even had the time to get out of his rough jeans.

Kitayama knows exactly how tough drama filming is, and he hasn't even been the main character in one. On top of being the main actor, Ohkura is also traveling back to Osaka for group activities on the days he doesn't film, which means that the hours he gets to sleep in an actual bed are few. And the reason he's not surprised is that it's not the first time he comes home to find Ohkura passed out in his bed. It just hasn't happened in a while.

In silence he pulls his own shirt off, unbuttons his pants, pushes them down and leaves them on the floor after he has stepped out of them. In only his underwear he crawls into bed, on top of Ohkura, ducks and tilts his head to press his lips to one of his cheeks. Nothing happens, not even a twitch for reaction, so he moves lower, tries the lips next, stays there a little longer. This time Ohkura draws an irregular breath before he shifts his head a little, then his eyes open and he blinks up at Kitayama a couple times.  
“Hey.” His voice is raspy and tired, and Kitayama hushes him.  
“I'll let you sleep again, soon, just cooperate, okay?”

Surprisingly quickly they get Ohkura out of his clothes; Kitayama gets his pants open and off before Ohkura has even managed to start working on the t-shirt he's wearing. In the end Kitayama pulls that off as well, then coaxes him into getting up enough that they can both get under the covers. It takes only a couple seconds once they're in place for Ohkura's breathing to start evening out, and Kitayama isn't far from sleep either. But it's such a rare occasion to have him in the same bed, and he just can't let that chance slip out of his hands.

He knows he's disturbing Ohkura when he lays a hand around his waist and pulls him back against his own chest, but there's no protest. If anything, Ohkura leans back against him, with the little consciousness he still has.  
“I want you,” a low voice says then, and Kitayama laughs quietly, lips against the smooth skin of Ohkura's neck.  
“You can have me in the morning.” He hears the hint of a sleepy laugh from the opposite side of Ohkura.  
“You, morning?” It nearly shocks Kitayama how willing Ohkura is to joke even though he's more asleep than not. “I'll do it while you sleep, then.”  
Kitayama isn't the slightest surprised at the comment, but he still slaps Ohkura's chest lightly, feels him continue breathing a laugh. “If it's for you, I'll wake up properly. Promise.”

There's no more answer, just the slow, relaxed breathing that Kitayama listens to while his own eyelids gradually grow heavier. It's too calming for him to be able to fight sleep, but for the couple of minutes he does, he enjoys the feeling of Ohkura's warm body in his arms, that strange but entirely pleasant feeling of _home_ that he only gets with him. They're not exclusive, not to mention their relationship is a long distance one, but it doesn't matter much. It's to him that Ohkura comes when he has the time to go anywhere in Tokyo, chooses to spend the night in his bed rather than in a fancy hotel one, chooses _him_.

And even though Kitayama is with others sometimes, just like he knows Ohkura is, this is something he wouldn't trade for anything in the whole world. With Ohkura in his arms everything feels okay, even when there's a lot of work and stress; sometimes even he wants to sleep away his life until things get easier. But if Ohkura is there he has something to wake up to, even if it's just a goodbye kiss.

If a day comes that they decide that it's time for it to be a full-on exclusive relationship, he's perfectly fine with that, long distance or not. Speaking for himself, he can't imagine falling in love with someone else, because he hasn't so far, in so many years now, and he knows Ohkura wouldn't either. That's what keeps them together; there's mutual trust, as well as love.

And that's the reason. Why they're still like they are, why they keep spending sporadic nights like this, why they show up at each other's places when they have the opportunity, without a warning. The same reason as to why Ohkura is the only one with a key to Kitayama's apartment.


End file.
